


Magical Makeover (Blush looks Great With Payback)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: So... Babs and Kara try to prank Zee. Zee gets her revenge... in the form of a makeover! Hint at the ships- this was written based on a prompt. Thanks, JBlaser (see endnotes for more)!
Kudos: 4





	Magical Makeover (Blush looks Great With Payback)

**Author's Note:**

> read bottom for notes and crediting of prompt- I own nothing but the plot (and I even sort of own that) and the fab dialogue.

****BABS****

Barbara Gordon considered herself a very sensible girl. Everything in her screamed sensibility- okay, fine. She was a little distracted and maybe a bit of a spaz at times but that didn't mean she didn't take the important things seriously- from her hoodie filled and hiding gadgets of all varieties and her volleyball shorts that made fighting and changing _very_ easy, she was quite formidable.

Even her shoes were filled with purpose- after all, what was hidden in the sole? Rollerblades, that's what. (Which, admittedly, was usually activated so that she can keep up with Diana's or Jess' leisurely strides.)

And she wasn't saying that make-up wasn't sensible, after all, Babs was quite good with her famous and mighty purple eyeliner (and lip gloss containers were quite useful for petrification poison non-lethal of course)

And Cat Woman's fake nails were hella sharp.

But-

_**Fake eyelashes?** _

_Why_? Why would you even- Eh, just. Eh-

_Ugh._

Here's what happened;

**…**

****ZEE****

Zee has moved all over the world for a lot of her life. She learned new languages and met interesting cultural people. (Causing her to develop an accent of American Country, City Slang, and very powerful swear words in multiple languages.) And because of that, she was always very universal and open-minded about fashion and… well, people in general.

So was it truly a surprise that she had a dress, an outfit, from Pakistan delivered to her door a week after looking at it?

No, because the ensemble was gorgeous.

And cost quite a pretty penny. (Sure she could have conjured a look-a-like but that is hardly worthy of her attention. Besides conjuring an outfit didn't quite feel the same as buying one.) So, of course, she was going to show it off.

She had a delightful day of strolling through the mall and then the ever-present fair at the boardwalk. She _had_ _other_ plans but that required company. And everyone already had plans.

Diana had a day of grueling training planned with Tatsu.

Jess has plans to protest a new restaurant (since Burrito Bucket doesn't use real meat).

Kara has plans, some concert (the smirking was a bit intense though. So maybe she has some mischief up her sleeve).

Karen has a piano recital and then plans to work on her suit at her parents' shop.

And Babs had work (Since when has Bab's worked on Saturdays?)

Ever-helpful Karen suggested she ask one of the guys (and the rest of the squad agreed) but could she really?

Garth liked visiting the ocean on the weekends.

Carter wasn't much of a talker, at least not with her.

Barry and Babs were attached by the hip so if one of them was working (Babs was) the other one picked up a shift or kept the other company.

Steve (while his beige ensemble would compliment her outfit) was a little too… and not to be harsh… _bland_. Not bland as in _boring_ \- but just pleasantly boring. Uhm.. he lacked the drama and flair that she liked in her company. (No offense to Steve, he is a fine guy, but what does Diana see in him?)

Hal was _always_ busy on the weekends, it seemed, that's Mr. Metropolis High for you. Plus, he was a little too confident and she just didn't have the energy.

And Oliver wasn't even an option. She'd _much_ rather be alone.

Besides, it's about time she had a little bit of Zee time. She was fine with being alone- super... duper... fine.

Her dad was busy today too… ah well. She will make today a self-reflective day.

Zee's day went a little like this;

\- Wake up

\- Wash face and teeth

\- Do yoga

\- Prepare a fancy breakfast for one

\- Eat said breakfast

\- Practice summoning cosmetics- replacing the bottles of make-up with the exact cash amount.

\- Then return said cosmetics because she honestly didn't _need_ them- the bronze eyeshadow would suit Babs tan complexion more anyway. (Too bad she was too much of a wimp to admit that she wanted a makeover session with the master.)

\- Slip into her outfit, plain trousers that came with a very exquisite shirt dress.

\- Slip-on tan heels that she spent _weeks_ breaking in

\- Makeup

\- Curl her hair (a part to the side, maybe? Yes, that looks great)

\- Dump all possessions into a new purse she had enchanted to be bottomless

\- And leave the premises

\- Walk 5 feet

\- Then get **_ambushed_** with seawater

The scream that escaped her throat was, maybe, a little unnecessary but much warranted.

The water was cold, her hair was ruined. The sun was suddenly too bright for autumn and the wind too harsh.

The eyeliner she spent a full half-hour on perfecting smudged, and god dripping into her eyes- her eyes watering on reflex. The heat in her veins sizzled with magic waiting to be unleashed. No one saw but her veins were bright purple against her pale flesh.

And her Pakistan lawn dress ensemble… destroyed.

**…**

****KARA****

Ha! Hahaha! That will teach Zee for magicking all her clothes to varying shades of pink!

_Every last piece of clothing_ \- _all_ because Kara _ACCIDENTALLY_ yawned during her speech of female empowerment! She was a feminist herself and she was all for you can be pretty and dangerous at the same time (props to Zee and whoever) but c'mon.

It was a 30-minute rant and it was _already_ a long day.

And so what if Kara said, when accused of yawning about such a big cause, "I'm yawning cuz I'm tired- not everything is about you Zee."

And so what if Oliver heard and laughed so hard he fell to the floor, to be honest, that was probably what did it. But Kara was innocent!

It wasn't her fault Oliver found it so hilarious!

Fucking Oliver.

_Now_ they were even.

Kara gasped and clutched her stomach with the discomfort that all the laughing was causing her. She looked at Babs- who was blowing at the end of her water bomb gun- and laughed even harder.

She didn't even know why Babs was so willing to get revenge too (something about a wax strip in her dad's body?!) but she was glad that they both exacted it.

Now… time for the Great Escape- _oh_.

Were Zee's eyes always that bright? Like someone shone a flashlight in her skull? Babs had stopped grinning too, her face warily expectant.

Zee's eyes weren't only flaming- her flaming glare was directed right. At. _them_.

_Shit_.

**…**

***ZEE***

Zee sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for what ought to be an abrupt change in her perfectly crafted plans.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Babs popped up from behind a bush, eyes wide with shock. Lingering amusement in her features, "Payback is sweet."

Kara pops up too, "That's not how the saying goes."

"Good. I'm human, not a greeting card".

How does she come up with this stuff?

Zee's eyes narrow on Babs gun, the hole of it is wide and circular. Perfect for launching water bombs.

Zee tries to keep her cool, "What is the meaning of this?"

And then the both of them start to explain. Talking over the other- recounting every time Zee had used her magic for petty purposes. (Well Zee was a bit petty- but so what? She wasn't _spiteful_.)

Zee bit back a retort, that would only make them get even. She wanted to finish this war as the victor. Something she can't do if they get the last prank.

A cool wind whips at them and Zee's eyes fall on her own shivering form- her dress ruined on the first day. What a tragedy.

"My dress" she whispered.

Her hair now damp and hanging in clumpy strands. She brings her hand to her wet face. Black smeared her fingers, tears involuntarily prickled behind her eyelids. Her eyes were so sensitive to makeup. It's very annoying.

But… Babs and Kara thought it was-

"Omg, we made you cry? Kara, come!"

Babs rushed her into an embrace, wrapping her strong wirey arms around Zee's wet waist. Kara rushed in soon after, mumbling apologies. Saying how she didn't know the dress meant so much.

Zee was about to tell them that it's not their fault, that these tears were from the burn of the mascara. That it wasn't a big deal.

But then Babs says; "We'll make it up to you! We'll do _anything_!"

"Oh?" She found herself saying instead "Would you really?"

"Yes!" Babs bursts before she can think to acknowledge that the fire in Zee's eyes was getting wilder "We'll do anything!"

Zee wipes her eyes, like the brilliant actress she was, "Well, now that you mention it…"

Zee can say that she wanted to have the last prank.

She could tell you that she was actually quite heartbroken about her dress or her plans on self-reflection.

She'd be lying, because when Babs said those faithful words; "We'll do anything!"

All Zee could think of was the eye-shadow that would suit Babs perfectly. Or the lipstick that looked as if it were made for Kara. About not being alone.

Of the two girls spending the day in her company doing what _she_ wanted to do.

The girls were too busy being wrought by guilt to notice that Zee wasn't heartbroken anymore- but beaming. Her white teeth reflected the magic as she teleported them back into her room.

**...**

****BABS****

Babs worried her lip, a bad habit she only got rid of because Barry told her that's how most cannibals start. Babs, despite all her genius, believed him.

Until she googled it and now she knew every single thing about cannibalism and what Barry said was most definitely _not_ true. So now that she wasn't worried about her humanity she was back at it- she should have just left the issue alone. It's just- do you have any idea how freaky it is to see people biting their lips and think 'if we were locked in a cave together...would they eat me?'.

So Zee shouldn't be giving her the weirded-out look, when half-delirious from the pain of leg waxing Babs answered Zee's 'Why do you keep biting your lip? You can scream- the walls are soundproof' with "I don't want to be a cannibal!"

Since Kara's impenetrable skin wouldn't relinquish whatever hair it had, Zee had decided against a skirt and had shoved a pair of skinny jeans at Kara. Kara had shimmied into them, obviously pleased that she wasn't suffering like the auburn-haired genius. That was until Zee mulled out loud, "If Kryptonite makes you as weak as a human- wouldn't it weaken your impermeable skin? You could dye your hair, tattoo yourself and wax your legs-"

Kara was already backing away then. Not liking the wax strips now, eyy Kara? (Or maybe it was the mention of Kryptonite.)

As soon as Zee had flashed them in she had locked the doors, pointedly changed out of her new outfit and snapped her fingers.

At the loud snap, bottles and containers of creams and weird smelling scrubs landed on the vanity table. She had plucked one- an apricot scrub and pointed one dainty finger at Babs.

And it was pure hell from there. Babs face was scrubbed, then exfoliated, then cleansed (or was it the other way around?). Then moisturized. (Then Kara went through the same thing) And then Zee had Kara watch as she made Babs try on outfit after outfit. Jeans of all types (Babs didn't know so many existed, she heard of boyfriend jeans, and skinny jeans and regular denim even capris but 'button front crop skinny jeans'? What?). Trying on all that denim was surprisingly exhausting and then after trying on the last pair of pants there was- Zee says "Ya, i'm not feeling the jean vibe today. You should wear a dress!"

Then it was even more exhausting because Babs had to now change all of her body (though she didn't have to shimmy into any more skin-tight jeans so there's that).

There were so many dresses- and so many terms too, including; Empire Waisted, Club Dresses, 'Maxi' Dresses, Tent Dresses, Aline Dress- like, who's Aline and why is Babs wearing her dress?

A few looked ridiculous on her like a tube- shaped dress that resembled a towel and was supposed to hang on big cleavage. Big cleavage that Babs didn't have! She was slender and petite, she was… snack sized! Not some big boobed buffet.

Everyone agreed that the dress was a 'no-go'.

But Babs was the only one who complained when she tried the little back dress on. Kara looked impressed, assuring her she looked great. Zee looked delighted. And looking at the mirror Babs could see how it looked great- it highlighted her toned body and didn't clash with her hair. But- it made her look like, no it made her look amazing. She just felt like a child playing grown-up, she was only 16.

16 was too young to try and look like a woman. She wasn't a woman- she was a girl, a lady.

She didn't say any of this, opting for a cheerful "I look like a jack-o-lantern!"

They made her try on more dresses, some dresses even went as far as pairing with shoes and jewelry. The next one, the next success dress was her favorite.

It was red, a bright shiny red, and had one strap. It wasn't skin tight but was a soft brush against her skin. It was a light fabric very much different from her usual cotton but still, it was modest. Hit her knee and had pockets. It was a 'tent dress' with a 'boat neckline', it hung off her shoulders and chest and the head hole was wider and higher.

She twirled and the skirt flared around her.

Turning away from the mirror Babs refocused on her friends, Kara was flashing her a thumbs up and Zee looked pleased.

Rolling her shoulders back, she levels her friend a gleeful crazy(crazy crazy _crazy_ lady) look.

"Time to get started!"

**_STARTED?!_ **

Even 'aloof' Kara chokes, she pats her belly and exits quietly probably leaving to eat something. It was nearly lunchtime.

(Why did Babs feel like she was forgetting something?)

Zee spun Babs to the other side of her closet, where unopened boxes of shoes were waiting. Waiting to be brutally ripped open.

"No heels" she protested weakly "Rollerblades. I need my roller-bladed converse".

Zee cut open the plastic seal of the box- with her nail, "What about an actual blade in the heel?" Zee then wedges her nail in between the bottom of the heel and pops out a dagger with a semi-circle shaped hilt.

"It's a moral code to not create or use anything with the direct purpose of killing."

"Babs-"

"Converse".

"Baaabs".

"Cooooonverse"

They stare at each other, a battle of wills, Zee pouting over the tan heels and the blade. Her keeping a safe distance from the knife in her casual grip.

Sighing she whisks the ginger closer to the entrance of the seemingly endless pit called a closet. Shoving her hands through a pile of skirts she pulls out a box. The size of a cabinet and as heavy as one of her sudden change in posture was any indicator.

Babs tilted her head back, all of this was so mentally draining. And she had studied every book on the human body and it's weaknesses. For hours on end. Babs expected it so she didn't jump when Zee tightened a thin belt at her waist. Clinging at just the right way- not too tight and not too loose. Then Zee tugs at the top half of her dress.

"Thanks for doing this," Zee says as she ties a necklace behind Babs neck "You have no idea how long I've been craving for this moment."

"Months?"

"Years," Zee corrects "as soon as I met you guys. All I could think was… 'they're gorgeous'."

"I'm a sucker for beauty. I noticed it most prominently in Diana, it's hard not to with the way she carries herself. The confidence and purpose of royalty- which she is. But then within days, I saw it in you guys. The graceful beauty of Jess, with her long thick hair and olive-shaped eyes. Kara's robust beauty, with thick proportions and bombshell features. And you can't see much of Karen, with her hiding it away all the time, but she's quite gorgeous. Long lashed green eyes, thick curls, and glowing skin. Then there was you, big-eyed and rosy-cheeked. You guys all turned out beautifully. It shines in you, girls."

Babs looks down at Zee, who was still adjusting the top-half of the dress. Placing pins that made it seem like that was the dress' original shape. Like the top was a blouse and not part of the dress (something that tugged the bottom of the dress a bit higher) Zee's closet was organized chaos that no one could maneuver but her. Much like Bab's office.

"The problem, so frustrating, is that no one noticed because you're beauty pales to other things. Diana didn't necessarily hide her beauty but you just don't see it when she's always doing something different. With the 'leader vibes' rolling off her. Jess, no one notices how stunning she is because she is always waving those protest posters of hers. Blinding people's vision with pamphlets and not the glow that emits from her. Her beauty is like, I dunno, very bright yet fragile looking. And Kara- she's a stunner too, of course. But her music, her _vibes_ are so _loud_ and _strong_ and _powerful_ you don't notice the _delicacy_ of her beauty."

Zee sucks in a deep breath, looking at Kara (who was slurping on some noodles) fondly. Babs has always seen Jess as the mom-friend. Maybe Jess was, but clearly, she wasn't the only one.

"And Karen" Zee actually laughs a bit through her words "she's gorgeous. But she is so committed to convincing everyone she's invisible that no one gets to appreciate her beauty. And I get why she'd want that but… sometimes I think she doesn't know how beautiful she actually is." Her eyes slid to Babs, smudged mascara made Zee look like the dramatic french actresses in one of the old movies "Then there's you, you are so beautiful, Babs" She turns her friend back to face the mirror "Look."

"I look great. Thanks-"

"No!" She shakes the smaller girl from behind "This is _you_. People don't see how gorgeous you are because they are so blinded by how _brilliant_ you are. You talk a mile a minute, your ideas are genius and your aura of joy is contagious. People are so caught up in what they feel when they're around you that they don't see how good-looking you are. And all I ever wanted was for them to see that you are goddamn gorgeous. Just that. Take a moment just to appreciate your beauty."

"I-"

Zee, who wasn't one to linger on a moment that made her anything but invincible added "You'd look great with a bob. You know, it would bring out your jawline."

Babs raises an eyebrow, frowning thoughtfully at her reflection. She was showing more leg than she would like but… she looked great. Like a prettier daintier version of herself. No, like herself. Zee said this was her. Her hair was loose and tumbling down her shoulders and to her stomach, she pulled it back to make it look like it was cut short. The ruby necklace was pulsing, it seemed, at the hollow of her throat.

It made her look older, more mature, timeless.

Beautiful but…

"Maybe, but I like long hair. You got more options for pinning it up."

Zee smiles brightly, "Can't argue with that logic!"

"Is this it?" Babs eyed her reflection, feeling the giddy feeling of relief and joy at seeing the end-result "Am I blindingly gorgeous yet?"

"Yes! But no, you're not done" all giddy feelings are replaced with dread "But you do get a break. Go get some lunch and send Kara in. You can change out of the dress. Relax. We'll return to you later."

" _Chocolate Whipped Cream,_ Zee. What else can you possibly have to do?"

Zee brings out her hands, to count the remaining chores "Hair, makeup, speech, posture, waxing-"

" _Waxing_? My dad does that- I did that, in his body. It hurts, a lot."

Zee looks at Babs slightly furry legs, she clearly shaved once or twice a week. And her hair was a gorgeous auburn that didn't really stand out against her tan skin. But… she had to be hairless to make the dress work. "It'll be worth it."

Barbara looked affronted, "What happened to being stunningly beautiful?" she demands "What happened to that?"

"You can't wear that dress without at least shaving. But waxing is much more efficient. You won't risk cutting yourself and… well it's part of the experience."

Babs looks ready to argue but her stomach growls and she decides to pick her battles, "I'm going to order food."

"There's food in the fridge," Zee protests.

"Salad is food for food."

"Fine… can I get a three-bean burrito? I can't stomach any meat right now."

"Yes ma'am."

Three hours later, it's 4:30 and Babs' legs are pink from the recent waxing.

**...**

****KARA****

Kara could only stare in horror. That dress?

On _her_?

With that braid?

On her hella short hair?

Those- okay the boots were kinda cool.

But… hell _no_.

_No_ no no no!

"You can't wax my legs". Kara warned, hands up "Super skin, remember?"

Zee, looked a bit frazzled. Her hair was tied back in a limp ponytail and strands of hair were sticking up from her head. She had a sundress that hung oddly on her figure, one side hitched up more than the other. It was blue and had designs of flowers all over.

She was sitting on what looked to be a pile of scarves. That girl had so many scarves.

"Hmm," Zee hummed, taking note of Kara's body "You'd look better in jeans anyway."

Kara relaxed, jeans she could work with.

Zee picks around her closet and finally finds another pile of seemingly new clothes, she picks through it "Try this one."

She tosses the first blouse.

Then came 20 or some shit more.

Each blouse was brutally rejected.

Most of them looked great but… Zee 'wasn't feeling it'.

Zee finally picked a pink shirt "This one."

"Ah, no dude" Zee glares "dud _ette_. I don't wear pink".

_"Try. it. On"_

"I don't wear-"

"You know what I won't be wearing? My very nice shirt dress from Pakistan. It was _very_ exquisite. _Hand made_ too-"

"Okay okay, stop guilt-tripping me" Kara grumbled "You compliment Babs but all I get is guilt-trips."

Yes, super hearing is a bitch. She was a full room away and she heard every single word. (Delicate beauty? Whatever.)

"Babs did not resist as much as you!" Zee fires back, no heat in her voice, smiling slightly.

"Fine!" Kara booms.

"Fine!" Zee shrieks.

They smirk at each other and erupt into giggles. Zee looked through jewelry and nail polish, putting some pieces aside. Red and pink.

Kara looks at the mirror and plucks a killer bomber jacket, and slides it over her pink crop top. She meets Zee's gaze, daring her to complain about the choice.

Zee just sighs, "Fine, but no complaints about makeup and shoes".

Kara considers her options, makeup, and feet pain, or her dignity as a rocker?

"Fine".

"Sweet! I'll do your makeup as Babs recovers from the waxing" Zee informs, placing heeled sneakers that were mercifully black.

"Ouch, it's going to hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

Zee wasn't being dramatic (that was a first), Kara could see the pain in Babs' features and she reminded herself that _apparently_ , most girls went through this shit once or twice a month.

But Babs was a real trooper, she was fisting Zee's bedsheets and biting her lips so fiercely she might draw blood but she was still sitting and going through it all. They were nearly done anyway.

"Sucks to be you, Babs".

She tries to hide her smug smile of relief but fails because Zee says "If Kryptonite makes you as weak as a human- wouldn't it weaken your impermeable skin? You could dye your hair, tattoo yourself and … _wax your legs_ -"

The threat was _there_ \- nice, her ass.

She backs away like the very intelligent reasonable creature she was.

"Why must all your payback involve waxing?" Babs squeaked as Zee mechanically ripped another strip of wax off.

"This isn't payback," Zee insists, as she rips another strip off (cue muffled gurgling) "this is me doing you guys a favor- People pay big money for this."

Babs chokes back a scream, Zee notices and says "Why do you keep biting your lip? You can scream- the walls are soundproof."

Very nice.

Babs, body coiled tight, slightly delirious says "I don't want to be a cannibal".

Even Kara, as fearless as she was, didn't quite expect that response.

_Ugh_ , cannibals. Even the thought sent shivers up her spine.

**…**

****ZEE****

"You want to put extensions on me?" Kara asks, looking stunned.

She shifts her stuff onto the vanity table. Unopened packages of makeup being set up and separated, "I want to magically grow your hair."

"Have you tried the spell before?"

"No, but-"

"Then ' _no_ '"

"But-"

"I will end up needing a wax. So no."

She wipes Kara's face and sighs. Can't Kara see that having her hair braided to the side would pull the ensemble together?

It's so blatantly obvious but then again the girl didn't care all that much about 'the aesthetic'.

Too bad!

Ha!

Suck it!

Then, she got to the makeup. They both have great skin, but Kara's was going to be easier to paint. For one she had broad cheekbones and big blue-grey eyes. Her lips were perfect for this lipstick type. If only she indulged in some vanity every once in a while….

Alas, this was Zee's moment. So painted her she did, nothing was left unglamored. Body Glitter boldly smoothed over Kara's collarbone, eyeshadow dusting her eyelids, bronzer making her cheekbones look sharper. Her lips painted pink and her nails painted a matching shade. She looked stunning!

Kara smiled brightly then, without regard to her freshly smoothed and glossed hair, plopped herself on Zee's (admittedly comfortable) queen-sized bed.

Zee turned her analytical eye to Babs, who was prodding her legs tenderly.

Feeling her gaze, Babs looks up, "It's so… soft."

"And red," Zee quips "why aren't you recovering yet? It's been an hour!"

Babs tucks her knees under her chin, "I have very sensitive skin."

She sighs, she really didn't want to have to do this. Magic used on such petty matters but alas. It'd be no good if Babs legs matched her dress.

Zee, herself was a fan of contrast- not, erhm...matching.

Snapping and mumbling the spell under her breath she focused on healing and soothing the rawness of Babs skin. All three of them watched as Babs skin returned to the natural tan, Babs set her jaw- looking royally pissed- "Couldn't you have done this immediately?"

"And… couldn't you just magically wax her legs then?" Kara piped, hand under her chin.

"I... haven't mastered the spell- I didn't want to risk taking an extra layer of skin off. Or making her grow hair like a beast" Zee explained, confronted by their glares. She was trying to make them look like the best version of themselves and they kept complaining!

So _ungrateful_.

People have _paid_ for her services! _Begged then paid_ , even! And here they were, acting like some… victims! Puh- leaze!

"Besides Barbara, I need you to understand the price of beauty."

Babs, still grumpy from the wax strips, grumbled "I'd like a refund."

Goodness Christ! You just can't win with these people! It's always something! If it wasn't the shoes it was the hair, if it's not the hair, it's the wax strips (a necessity, really) if it's not the wax strips it's the makeup!

"Too bad," she quips "you need a receipt for that."

She points to the chair, recently vacated by Kara, and looks at Babs' meaningfully. Babs gets the memo and ambles to the seat, her volleyball shorts showed bits of hair from her recent waxing. She was slumped in her t-shirt and staring at the mirror glumly.

Oh, no-it appears that the wax strips ripped the 'warrior spirit' (as Diana would say) as well as hair from her body. Well then, time for the pointers.

"No slouching. People will look at you weird if you're slouching at an Opera. No matter how boring the middle part is you need to-"

"Opera?!" Both of the fair-haired beauties screeched, (Kara sat up so abruptly that there was almost a 'whoosh' sound, Babs just slumped further) the ravenette pursed her lips and tapped a dainty foot.

Where they really not expecting this? (To be fair Zee hadn't remembered her plans regarding the Opera since she saw Babs in the red dress but they must have thought all of this was for something! Besides her own happiness, of course)

"I was going to the Opera in my new ensemble but it was soiled- I guess I'll have to find a new dress. One that isn't drenched and irrevocably ruined." She smiled darkly at her friends, "At least I have company now!"

She wasn't _lying_! She was _acting_! People have to act for payback all the time! Zee repressed a shudder at the retaliation of all this- when they found out she could fix her dress with a snap of her fingers. They would figure it out... once they got over their guilt.

"Opera?" Kara repeated, dumbfounded "Isn't there a dress code? Can I even go in jeans?"

_Zee. Is. Magical!_

Sheesh- that wasn't even a valid concern!

"Our showing isn't until 10, it's… 3 right now. We are just getting ready for an afternoon at the mall followed by the Opera" Zee replied like it wasn't a big deal- even though it was. She had really wanted to see the showing but she bought tickets to surprise the team (and guilt them into going, cause she already bought the tickets!) and they all had plans. (Which served her right, she supposes but still, she didn't want to go alone!).

During this whole conversation Zee had been pampering Babs like there is no tomorrow, "You, my dear" Zee told Babs "are rocking a casual yet fancy look. So you don't have to change!"

Zee paused in the dabbing of the powder, her eyes wandered to Bab's converse, "Though you could lose the shoes. I got some black heels that would fit you- ah close your eyes love!"

"You're being oddly happy," Kara mused "for someone whose pride and joy was ruined."

She blinked blankly, "What?"

Kara snorts, "Your dress".

Ah, yes.

Moving on…

"The opera won't end till late- want to make a sleepover of it? We can invite the other girls. We haven't had a girl's night in a while. And" she babbles on about face masks and plans and movies she had been storing for them and didn't notice the fond smiles Babs and Kara sent her way.

Because for all her drama, and flair and charm- she was still such a loveable dork. And you'd be insane not to love her, at least, just a little.

...

****BARRY****

"Haaaaaaaaal-" Barry whines, pouting at the mahogany haired jock "I need advice man. Feedback."

"All your ice cream concoctions are great-"

"This one has bacon on it" Barry interrupts before Hal can finish. Hal blinks slowly (or was it just slow for him? See! This is why he hung out with Babs so much, she kind of was a medium between too fast and too slow.) "I saw the cupcake recipe online! Chocolate cupcake, chocolate frosting, drizzled caramel and bits of cooked salted bacon sprinkled on top".

Hal tilted his head to the side, "I'm ...intrigued." Barry brightened, glad from the distraction that was his phone. Someone went AWOL on him- not cool, but he'd get the story later. Babs always had an explanation. Though it was unlike her to go silent like this- maybe it's another breakthrough invention?

She is super forgetful of anything but her gadgetry then- she'd forget breathing if it wasn't automatic. Yea- he'll call her later- when she has finished her time at the workshop. Later.

Hal was staring at him expectantly- what were they talking about again? Oh! Right!

"So, I, uh modeled a new combo after it. I tried both vanilla, caramel drizzle, and bacon bits," Barry whipped up the mixture, careful to get just the right amount "and then there's chocolate, caramel drizzle, and bacon bits. I put choc chunks in the bottom of both." He grabbed a separate glass and did the same as the last, this time using chocolate ice cream as the base instead of vanilla. "But I can't decide which one is better."

Barry placed both small servings of the desert in front of Hal (Hal has been watching his sugar intake, it caused troubles in practice). Besides, it was just sampling. He watched in cruel anticipation, and it seemed like Hal was taking an extra long time just to- wait the chocolate one was melting already. And Hal only had two bites of the vanilla so far-

That _jerk_!

"Hal! Don't mess with me! I haven't been able to keep my time straight all day- and that's because you have been making it hard for me!"

Hal snickered, "What? Your human alarm clock not set you to the beat?"

But he does speed his testing, noticing the melting of the second frozen delight. Barry bristles at Hal's words, regretting ever trying to explain how Babs was different when it came to the time thing.

_"It's like when I'm with her I have a connection to mundane timing, I get the beat and I'm good for the rest of the day. Otherwise, I'm left scrambling and trying to figure out how much quicker I am than you guys"_

Plus, something that didn't need to be said, Babs was his best friend. She was fun, adventurous, and practically his sister. Okay, that felt a bit weird- best friend. Yep, that sounds… solid.

He really needed to be a better example and stop following Babs sleeping patterns. His head was all wonked up-but then again it was the wonked up brain that came up with the bacon and ice cream idea. Whether that's a good thing or not- time will tell.

Kneeling behind the hideout's coffee table with ingredients before him. Barry had to look up a bit to see Hal's reaction. Eventually, everyone figured out how to get in - and well now both parties got dibs on it. Except since the superhero girls (plus Barry) 'pay the rent' they get the upper hand on any turf wars. The team has even been split into counterparts- for big fights that needed all of them as a joint effort.

His counterpart was Babs (of course).

The Green Lanterns are stuck together ( they have experience fighting together. Much to Jess' frustration and Hal's (not so) secret amusement, they did make a formidable team, however).

Karen and Carter were a duo (Karen was scared senseless the first few fights, but they are actually...very good together. Both quiet in a different way. Both can be super scary...)

The team leader- Steve and Wonder Women- were held separate. For one, Diana's crush made it hard for her to focus and two- Steve tended to do the paperwork of the team stuff anyway.

Kara and Garth- Supergirl and Aqualad- since they were both filled with power (Garth knowing how to control his and Supergirl still, after all these years, managing- they were more often than not, the last resort- secret weapons. Sure they participated in the small fry fight- but when things became a little too… otherworldly that is when they brought out the 'big guns' AKA the power Duo.

That leaves two, Zee (Zatanna) and Oliver Queen, saying his first name without his last feels wrong, (Green Arrow) (as much as they yell, complain, and fight- they are a very good duo. Protecting each other's backs, distracting the enemy with their banter.).

"So what do you think?"

Hal smacks his lips and rubs his belly, "It's good. Delicious. Prefer the chocolate-but both are brilliant."

"Sweet, can you try-"

"No."

What? C'mon! He had to do something! The seconds were too torturously confusing without being occupied.

"C'mon, just-"

"No, you, my man need to get out. Leggo!"

Maybe a nap was in order, he can go to the area he and Babs shared- surely she wouldn't mind if he took a nap on her sofa-bed? Probably not, okay. Goodnight-

"Nope, don't you dare," Hal grinned, shrugging his ever-present letterman jacket on "You are going out."

"I don't know, I really think I should just-"

"We're going!" Hal repeats firmly, gazing at himself in the mirror "You owe me for flaunting all that chocolate in front of my face. Knowing I can't have any… tch. Not _Barry_ nice of you, is it _Barry_?"

The moron bursts into cackles, he scowls at the brunet venomously as he slips on his sweater.

"Where are we headed?"

"The mall, Barry- you will have the honor of seeing" he spreads his hands glamorously "the Hal Jordan in action."

How… fun. Babs was _so_ not getting an employee discount anymore.

**...**

****KARA****

Kara was never all that interested in romance, like yea- sure. It _looked_ interesting.

And it must be nice to be so intertwined with someone. The movies made it look like some big production- which whoopee do. Cool. Whatever. So… she liked watching movies about it.

She liked Valentines Day _candy_.

But she never felt the particular urge to flirt with someone. To catch their eye. To make them laugh at least not into the romantic sense.

And yet, there she was, Kara Danvers at the Metropolis Mall at 5 pm… flirting with boys. Well, actually, it was more like Zee flirted with all three boys- to make up for the fact that Kara wasn't flirting and Babs was _befriending_ the boys.

Kara raised her cheekbones in a smile but just as quickly averted her eyes. God, this was embarrassing. Sliding her eyes to see how the aburnette was holding up she was none too surprised to see all the 'friendship vibes' rolling off her. Even in her pretty red dress and smoky-eyed glory she wasn't capable of being anything but friendly- not a hint of insecurity clouding her face.

How… _admirable_.

Then again, Babs had been running around in form-fitting leather since she was 7. She had clearly listened to every single word Zee said, whether or not she was following them correctly though...

_"You need to have good posture. Especially in your outfits. Ask for their interest and see if you have any in common. Don't lie but don't be too honest either and… a small compliment or two goes a long way. Make sure to smile enough to encourage them, tease them but not too much to scare them away."_

Babs posture was immaculate and proud, she was smiling as she spoke and the boy, who was flirting back with Zee while also maintaining conversation with Babs (eh, impressive?) seemed to be pleased with her company too. However there was no eyelash fluttering (like Zee was doing), or innocent touches (like Zee was doing) or even any twirling of hair (like Zee was doing). All of which Kara vaguely remembered being mentioned.

The boys in front of them weren't unattractive. There were three, the shorter, broader dark haired one (Jake, was it?) was talking to Babs, to Zee's right. The one with a buzz cut and multiple piercing (Ethan, maybe?) was flirting back with Zee completely. And the one in front of her, to Zee's left, lanky with big dark eyes and a serene smile was just smiling and watching. His name was Kim, she only knew this because this was the one she was supposed to flirt with.

He caught her looking and his serene close-lipped smile broke open into a crooked teeth-showing one. Taking her elbow, he gently took her a few steps aside. She let him, only because she couldn't fight very well in her new skinny jeans.

"Somethin tells me, Kara, that this isn't your idea of a good time."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why would you say that?"

His smile evens out, "See, cause of what you said- right now- girls who are trying to say it in a flirty way would have tilted their head and smiled 'demurely'. You look like you are ready to kick my ass." He laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Was he doubting her kickass abilities? He was in for a sad surprise-

"Are you laughing at my ability to kick ass?"

Might as well give him the benefit of a doubt.

He looks taken aback, "What? _No_. Your eight pack? 4 pack? I can't see it very well." He squints at her stomach, "says it all. I know better than to doubt your kickass abilities."

Oh. That was… _decent_ of him.

Squaring her shoulders she smiled a bit more easily, "Is this _your_ idea of a good time?"

"What is? Talking to a pretty girl. Or discussing the sureness of my getting my ass kicked?"

"Both."

He rubs his neck, crooked smile back (what was it about his smile that was so… eye-catching?) "I'm not sure. I guess i'll have to do it more often to be sure."

Kara knew that realistically she had more than just two options- but it didn't feel like it. So she said, "For someone so smooth you act like this is your first attempt at flirting with a girl."

Evasion. Nice.

"You caught me, I'm a newb. But" he hurries to add, seeing a smirk about to break across her face "I have a tumblr account. Which is basically the same thing as flirting."

"Isn't tumblr like… Pinterest."

"No. No, it's not. Tumblr- is very different. And everyone likes flirting with each other so there."

What _was_ this guy?

"Listen, ehm, dude."

"Name's Kim."

She scratched her cheek (it felt different when there was makeup on it) "I know. Anyways, uhm, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Or a relationship in general so… yeah. Just thought you should know."

"Alright," his smile didn't waver "what about a friend? You can't have too many of those."

What a _weirdo_.

"I guess not, … friend."

He makes an offended gasp, "You don't have to look so _constipated_. Here" he takes out a business card "this is my number. If you want a friend to, just, chill with- you know who to call."

Why does this dude have a business card?

It read a name;

**Kim Lane**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

"Zee?"

Another mock-offended noise- heh, maybe this guy wasn't so bad, "Me."

A brief period of silence. Kara kind of expected him to walk off- since what he just said sounded like a goodbye sentence, Kim must have noticed too since he said, "Maybe, I gave you my number too soon."

Kara snickered, ignoring his indignant protests.

"Did you notice how both of our names start with K? How many people do you know have a name that starts with 'K'. Practically no one! You and I, Kara- we are an endangered species."

"Huh, you're right. What's up with that?"

"It's because all the popular names are stuff like 'Jessica' or 'Britney'. How disappointing. Shame on all Jessica's of the world!"

A laugh escaped her before she could staunch it- it was almost a giggle, (god forbid) save for the snort- "You best hope you don't meet Jess- she will have your head."

"Who's Jess?"

"That would be me."

A flush crawled up Kim's neck as he turned slowly to take in the (oh god, it was the whole gang. _Every single member_ of Invincibro's (yo bro's) and the rest of the SHG squad. Jess and Hal leading them (Gosh Diana can you stop blushing- you're embarrassing women all over the world). Hal was smirking and Jess was frowning- actually that was how they usually looked together) "Hey Jess, my name is Kim."

Jess extended a graceful hand, the leader in absence of Diana- like a substitute teacher-, "A pleasure."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara blurted.

Jess raised her eyebrow and gave a 'Are you for real' look but cleared her throat and answered anyway "Barry was worried because he thought Babs was going at it again with the inventing ("No, I wasn't!" Barry interrupted) because she forgot about their plans ("Oh my god! That was why my salami tasted bad! It was guilt!" Babs interrupted) so Hal dragged him to the mall. My protest ended early, a success, thank you for asking ("they closed early, Jess, not a success") "Shut up Hal! I mean it, no one interrupts me."

Man, that was one scary glare. Kara noticed that Zee had stopped her flirting and was now glaring, rather intensely, at Oliver.

"Anyway," Jess cleared her throat and smoothed her long skirt "my protesting ended early so I headed to Sweet Justice for a victory snack. I ran into Barry and Hal and decided to join them on their journey of cheering Barry up ("Oh my god, I wasn't sulking!") ("How could I forget?! I'm sorry! Forgive me, hermano!"). We were walking when we came across Karen and Carter being kicked out of the Beecher Auto Shop ("Not my fault!") (*grunt*, sounded like 'yes, it was'). So we kept walking to the mall. When we ran into Diana's tree- don't ask- and she joined us. Steve was finishing his deliveries a little down the street so he joined us."

She stopped to take a deep breath so Hal took over, "We were walking, catching up -ya know- and then we saw Garth. His bike's wheel went flat so he dragged it up Diana's tree and he joined us because he needs a ride anyway."

"That doesn't explain why Oliver is here," Zee primly said.

"He was here doing a demonstration on archery, downstairs. Near the kiddie section- it was a hit. But he stops at 7," Hal checks his phone "which was 30 minutes ago."

Zee blinks, but then a cat-like smile stretches her face. Turning to the boys she's been flirting with for 2 hours, apparently, she said "Well, boys- it's been a blast! See you around! Now… shoo! Buh-bye!"

The boys smiled at each other awkwardly and started to leave when one stopped, Kim, smiled at Kara. A slow crooked grin, "See ya around, Danvers".

Then darted after his friends.

What a ... weirdo.

**...**

****BABS****

Babs smiled helplessly at Barry, who had given up on the whole 'I don't mind being ditched' facade and was now pouting at her.

'I'm sorry,' she mouthed at him.

His pout got poutier.

'I was ambushed' she tried again 'held against my will'

An eyebrow raised.

Ohh, yeah, he wasn't very amused.

'Forgiveness please?'

Pout.

'Notice me, senpai!'

A smile and an answer, 'Wrong meme'

'I'll make it up to you.'

"Are you guys even listening?" Zee demanded, Barry flushed and gave an ashamed head bow. Babs flashed her widest cheesiest grin, Zee softened.

Do they like her teeth that much? Like, she had great teeth, sure. But… so did Kara. And when Kara smiled to get out of trouble she got a whack to the head. Then again, Kara _smirks_.

"Can you please repeat?"

****ZEE****

"No one has any plans, correct?" Zee demands, wide-eyed, and excited. Even Oliver stops glaring to nod, "Sweet!"

She flips her phone out and types something in, "The limo's ready, let's go. All of us, hurry up."

Zee rushes all of us to the front of the mall and into a limo, beaming wide and hissing at anyone who dares protest.

"Zee, are you going to take all of us to the Opera?" She asked rather bravely.

Zee nods happily, all eyes on them.

"But they aren't dressed for this," Kara points out.

Zee was still grinning widely, she snapped her fingers. A flash of bright violet and- everyone looked hot. Everyone dressed for the Opera.

**_WHAT?!_ **

She has spent _precious hours_ in that closet- picking through dresses. She endured a _waxing_ , and Karen- she got a painless one?! Diana and Jess too-

**_WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT WANTING TO RISK MESSING UP THE PROCEDURE?!_ **

They all looked as dressed-up as her! And it took _her_ _hours_! And they had it done in fricking seconds?!

Here is how they looked, in alphabetical order;

**Babs** ; heh, she wasn't going to describe herself. Except now she was wearing heels. Black pumps, with thick 3'' heels. (She checked, there was a taser hidden in the heel. And a syringe with her stunner liquid in the other.) And her dress had shifted to something more form-fitting (what happened to it being both casual and formal?).

**Barry** ; wearing a smooth black suit with a grey tie that made his eyes look extra intense. So dark of a blue that it bordered on purple- like the color of the sky during sunset. His hair was slicked back and his face was scrubbed clean. The suit looked like it was tailored for his body. Dashing… very-. And it made his jawline more prominent? Could suits do that? He doesn't even look like a teenage boy, he looks like a …. Like a man. Moving on...

**Carter** ; the big guy was also sporting a suit, hair smoothed back. Suit was a rich-looking grey, no tie but the top buttons were unbuttoned. Not a smidge of grease on his face- and he also had no scrubble? Like he just shaved. Bet he didn't have to endure painful waxing, hmm? His hair was brushed back, so she could see both of his eyeballs- they were glaring at Karen accusingly. But he was smiling too?! Anyway... dashing like a knight in shining armor.

**Diana** ; White grecian-looking dress, with a slip up the side all the way to the thigh. White heels, and her hair was piled up and down. A look she could pull off with her dark thick hair. Her eyes were sparkling, probably because of her eye makeup (or because Steve did look rather handsome). She is beautiful, what else was to be expected? A gold leaf circlet rested on her hair, it shone brightly like a star in the dark sky.

**Garth** ; Okay, he has grown a bit from the '6th grader' look. He is taller and the baby fat in his cheeks had significantly receded but he was still like a little brother to her. So he looked adorable! He was rocking that bow tie and dark blue suit. (Yeah! At least it's not boring black). Adorable! He looked even more mature now.

**Hal** ; Absolutely dashing, as expected. (Think Zee put makeup on him too, why else would his eyes look so damn dark and smoldering (never mind, Hal has long lashes- but still his green eyes are ultra-dark)? Probably the lighting. He should stop laughing at Jess though, she looked great. Or was he not laughing at her but- he, no! not her business. Look away). A slick dark grey suit highlighting his football muscles, green-grey tie (made his eyes look super leaf green)- as expected.

**Jess** ; She looked hot, she was wearing a dress with only one shoulder strand. (Could Zee change your bras too? It looked like she was wearing a strapless one, weird.) And the dress was a flattering tan, with black circling her waist and a slit up to her thigh. ( Tall people get to wear long dresses and thigh slits. Go figure) Wearing heels (but Jess can't walk in heels, she'll probably need help getting out of the limo). And her eye-makeup was exquisite. She looked so mature and… gorgeous. The delicate beauty Zee described was obvious.

**Kara** had changed out of her crop-top and into a power suit, white and grey. With expensive-looking shades sitting on her hair. Her makeup changed to a more mature tone- she looked fabulous. With sparkling grey eyeshadow and bright red lips. Like a movie star. Except she was scowling… at her feet. Yep, she doesn't like her shoes. Well, ain't that too bad.

**Karen** ; Oh god, to Babs- Karen always needed to be protected. To be sheltered. To play interference between her and the anxiety-inducing world. But in her mustard honey-like dress, that had a black belt looped around her waist and big earrings hanging from her ears in a mature fashion. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was pulled up high on a bun at the top of her head and her heels were pumps actually. She looked… powerful. Like a force to be reckoned with. (Despite the sheepish apologetic look she was sending to Carter- what did she do to get them kicked out of the Auto-shop?)

**Oliver** ; God, he was handsome too. Must all of them be so good-looking? So distracting. Plus all the bling was blinding her. Oliver was sporting a rather fabulous suit, a dark green cravat tucked in perfectly. The suit, like with the men before him, was tailored perfectly to his body. His hair was stylishly tucked to the side and his eyes- ah, forget it, his eyes were just naturally dramatically glamorous.

**Steve** ; Sporting a dark grey suit with a red tie around his throat, he looked rather dashing. His hair is combed neatly in his usual style but his suit made him look more personable. More mature. More real. He was wearing an unsure grin, as he prodded his foot- what a nice shoe- but he didn't seem off-put as much as… amused. Pleasantly surprised. Must he be so pleasant? Can't he be… excited or something?

Then there's Zee, the woman of the hour; she, of course, looked absolutely stunning. Her red lipstick was done perfectly, smoky eyes so well-done it looked like… it looked like she was an actress. Like she was going to be on stage and not in the audience. She was wearing jewelry like the rest of the girls but Zee's, unlike their bright amulets and pendants,- she was wearing a slim silver chain that glittered ominously around her neck. And her dress? Her dress was the one she was wearing earlier today, the one she threw such a big fit about.

She looked beautiful. Not because she had just the right proportions and was the ideal look- model-wise. No, but because she was beaming so widely (And were those tears in her eyes?)

Nonetheless, gorgeously happy or not-

_**"I SUFFERED A WAX STRIPPING WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST SNAPPED YOUR FINGERS? 3 HOURS! 3 HOURS! 3 HOURS OF GUILT-TRIPPED TORTURE! OR WAS IT 5 HOURS?!"** _

"Serves you right for trying to prank me with something as _juvenile_ as a water bomb."

Kara let out a long-suffered sigh, head tilted back in defeat. Man what a _sweet_ watch, looked heavy though.

"... hmm. So what's the play about Zee?"

Zee started, explaining how it's not a 'play' and what the performance was about.

Babs started scheming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a peek in the dynamics- okay? I didn't get to truly express the Diana/Steve one since the friends don't really understand it. This is my writing- this is how I'm planning on writing 'One Summer Changed A Forever'. No, this fic doesn't correlate with the one I'm planning on writing.
> 
> So what happens in this fic?
> 
> Stays in this fic.
> 
> I'm sorry about the cursing- I just feel like Zee and Kara (especially) would grow to be causal cursers.
> 
> Javier Cerna
> 
> Hal*Jess- that is one of my favorite ships- here's a fun fact. Music inspires me to write- I just listen and think; I bet Hal felt this way about Jess. So, you might find me posting some songs to listen to later. lol. I look forward to writing and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Here' a little something to familiarize you with the writing.
> 
> Guest (Nov.16/ 'I can't wait!')
> 
> Me neither :). still got some organizing of the plot details to figure out. But as soon as I got the whole outline sorted you'll be seeing some razor fast updates! (I hope, I'm still a student so my computer time is heavily monitored by fam).
> 
> Guest (Nov.16/ 'Looking forward to it')
> 
> I really wish this fandom had more writers- such great content and no fanfiction to fill the curiosity and wanting in our hearts (I don't have Cartoon Network so there won't be any mentions of that).
> 
> Korosensei
> 
> Thanks for taking time out of your day to 'comment'. It means a lot to me. (I'm glad about the ship things too. I know how sometimes, for me, reading a fic with different ships can be a bit of a turn-off.)
> 
> Now... for the real mention...
> 
> wait for it
> 
> wait for it!
> 
> Thank you, JBlaser for your prompt. I got to admit when I first saw it, I was a little; 'uhm, I dunno- I'll try?'. But once I started I literally couldn't stop. So...thank you. And thank you for the title; Magical Makeover. Man, I love alliteration.
> 
> Here's her prompt.
> 
> 'Supergirl and Batgirl pranks Zatanna with water ruining her new dress and as revenge Zatanna uses her magic to teleport them to her room, make her clothes, hair supplies, makeup and jewelry come to life to give them a full makeover and they end up looking like beautiful fashionistas , Supergirl and Batgirl are not happy about their new looks
> 
> at the end Zatanna promises to change them back if they go with her to do activities for a girls day out'
> 
> I hope it didn't disappoint- I know I veered off from the original idea but... I think it turned out pretty dam good.
> 
> So... thank you!


End file.
